Units (Soviet Union)
This page is about the units that serve their beloved motherland: The Soviet Union. Unlike the Units used by the Allied nations which can be used in most types of situations, Soviet units are designed for mostly direct combat though they can also be used on the defensive if used proficiently. Unit Rating This rating (from 1 to 10) will detrmine the rate of a unit's Firepower, Speed and Armor. 1 (Low, Slow, Light 5 (Average, Infantry Max) 10 (High, Fast, Heavy) Infantry The Soviet Union may not have as much in the way of Infantry as the Allies do, but they're easier to use and understand as well as being cheaper to train. Though, they're not as effective as Allied infantry and they're more for direct combat. Conscript Abilities: Conscripts are the basic infantry unit of the Soviet Union. They're equipped with a simple to handle sub-machine gun which can do considerable damage to small targets. Though they're outgunned by the Allied G.I. but they're cheaper to train than their Allied countrpart. Limitations: Conscripts are one of the weakest infantry units in the game (only second to the Attack Dog) this means that these units aren't very effective *unless* used in large numbers. They also just wear a heavy winter coat and not a lot of protection so they can't withstand heavy enemy fire. Attack Dog Abilities: '''Attack Dogs are an anti-infantry unit (The breed of Soviet Attack Dog is a Siberian Huskie) They can cover a lot of ground with their fast speed and can scout the area for you as well as eliminate enemy infantry. The Attack Dog can also eliminate enemy spies for you as well. '''Limitations: '''The biggest flaw to this canine companion is that it's completely useless against enemy armor units and is easily crushed by these units as well. Engineer '''Abilities: The Engineer has multiple uses. It can repair most structures (either it be base structures or civilian structures especially bridges), it can also defuse bombs left by a Soviet Crazy Ivan and if you can get passed enemy defenses, it can also make an enemy base structure *your* structure, the same can be said when it comes to tech structures (E.G. Oil Derricks, Hospitals). Limitations: One of the limitations for the Engineer is obvious. It doesn't have any means when it comes to weapons because of this it's completely defenseless on it's own, so it's wise to have some kind of escort for the Engineer if you want it to capture an enemy base structure. It's also not very fast though fast enough to keep up with infantry but not most armored vehicles. Flak Trooper Abilities: The Flak Trooper is the simple to train anti-air unit. Using a miniature flak gun, these troopers can attack enemy airborne units, and the gun they use is quite effective, good to use against the Allied Rocketeer. Limitations: The Flak Trooper (as it'll sometimes compain about) is that the gun it uses is quite heavy, limitng the unit's speed. It also wears the same clothing as the Conscript giving this unit the same armor rating. Perhaps it's biggiest weakness is that though they can still attack enemy ground and naval units but they do little damage to those units. Tesla Trooper Abilities: The Soviets are always tinkering with their Tesla Technology. They have managed to create a special suit that can send dangerous electric shocks that can not only fry enemy infantry units but do serious damage to enemy armor units as well. This suit that these units wear also makes them invulnarable to crushing by enemy armor units. Limitations: The suit these units wear is both a strength and a weakness. The suit adds to the weight of the unit, making it quite a slow moving unit. Though the suit may protect the unit from being crushed by enemy mrmor units but the same story can't be said about enemy Attack Dogs which for some reason can go through the suit and eliminate the unit. Crazy Ivan Abilities: Crazy Ivans are special deolitions experts that uses dynamite and attach them to basically any structures that can either severely damage or even destroy it completely. Unlike Navy SEALs or Agent Tanya, this unit can also attach dynamite to enemy armored vehicles. Limitations: Not a very useful unit unless using it to quickly damage structures. It can't take a lot of enemy fire and when it dies, it explodes eliminating units (either hostile or friendly) caught in the blast. The dynamite it uses takes time to detonate (unlike the C-4 charges which explode almost instantly) giving time for the enemy to defuse the dynamite with an enemy Engineer. Desolator Abilities: '''Harnessing the power of Nuclear matrials. The Soviets also come up with a special weapon to shoot a nuclear projected shot that can instantly eliminate enemy infantry units and severely damage enemy armor units as well. Their suit is made of a special amterial that not only makes them invulnerable to crushing by enemy armor units, but also invulnerable to radiation, they can also use their weapon to create a large amount of radiation that can harm enemy infantry and armor units. '''Limitations: '''The suit and weapon adds to the weight of the unit (like the Tesla Trooper) and hinder this unit's speed. It'll also have trouble destroying structures as it's weapon is completely useless against structures. It can't attack airborne units (like the Rocketeer), and it has problems attacking any unit or artillery that excell in attacking from a distance (like the Prism Tank). Yuri Clone '''Abilities: '''Yuri has allowed the Soviets use his unique cloning technology. Though not as good at mind controlling as the man himself, but it can control the unit it targets effectively making that unit yours. It can also harness it's psychic energy and use it as a devestating effect that can destroy any unit that it comes into contact. '''Limitations: '''Yuri Clones don't have any weapons, making it defenseless. Plus it can control only one enemy unit at a time, and if an enemy unit manages to eliminate a Yuri Clone, that unit it was controlling will be back to normal. Not very useful unless trained in large numbers. Armor Units This is the real meat of the Soviet Arsenal. They have a massive versatile of armor units that can outgun the Allied Armor units and have much thicker armor, though they're slower than the Allied Armor units. They can also use the Terror Drone, which is the disease for even the largest of armored divisions and they have the infamous Apocalypse Tank which is to be taken seriously. War Miner '''Abilities: '''The Soviets' answer to the Allied Chrono Miner. This version of the ore miner has a much bigger ore container (giving you about a $1,000 increase for every War Miner), it even has a small machine gun mounted on the top of the miner to fend itself off from enemy units while mining the ore. '''Limitations: Though the War Miner has a weapon to defend itself, it's not made for direct combat and though like the Chrono Miner it has the same protection from enemy fire. Unlike the Chrono Miner, it can't chronoshift back to the refinery it must make that trip back on it's own, even f you command it to come back to your base it's still under enemy fire while coming back. Rhino Tank Abilities: The main battletank of the Soviet Union. The Rhino Tank has a gun that can do more damage than the Allied Grizzly Tank, it can also take more enemy fire with it's thicker armor. Limitations: The only thing that the Rhino Tank is at a disadvantage to the Grizzly Tank is that it's noticably slower with the bigger gun and thicker armor which add to the weight to this armored unit. Flak Track Abilities: '''The Soviets' answer to the Allied I.F.V. The Flak Track is quite quick (even in rough terrain) it can also cut down airborne units with it's powerful cannon and can transport 5 infantry units. '''Limitations: The Flak Track has obvious weaknesses. First is that the cannon isn't interchangeable (unlike the I.F.V.) and though it can hold it's own against enemy infantry but it's weapons is basically useless against enemy Armor units. It also can't take a lot of firepower (especially against enemy armored units). Terror Drone Abilities: This unit can be called the "destroyer of tank divisions". The Terror Drone is the ultimate anti-armor unit as it latches onto an enemy armor unit and destroy it from the inside. It's also a small, fast moving target for the enemy making it difficult to hit. Limitations: As it latches itself onto an armor unit, it takes time for it to destroy the enemy armor unit, giving that unit time to remove it (especially if there's an I.F.V. with an Engineer inside that can repair armor units). It also can't take a lot of enemy fire, and it's especially vulnerable to infantry and base defese artillery. Though, this unit can eliminate infantry instantly but this is difficult to do. Make sure that there's no large amount of infantry protecting the armor units. Apocalypse Tank Abilities: This is the pride of the Soviet Armor Division. The Apocalypse Tank has a dual tank gun system which can do double damage than that of a regular battletank. It also has some of the best armor around which can take a lot of enemy fire before it gives (it's armor can also repair by itself when the unit is at rest). It also has a small anti-air guns which give it the ability to combat airborne units. Limitations: Though as great as this unit is, it also has weaknesses. First is that the weapons and armor it has makes this one of the slowest units in the game. It's also very expensive to produce on a large scale, and though it can do well against small auir units (like the Rocketeer) but not much with bigger air units. V3 Launcher Abilities: The ground bombardment unit of the Soviet Union. The V3 Launcher uses a huge, powerful missile that can severely damage it's intended target, and it also has a reasonable amount of speed. Limitations: There are numerous problems to thV3 Launcher. First it has shorter range than the Allied Prism Tank, and the missiles it fires is much slower than the Prism Tank's beams, they can also be shot down by enemy anti-air units and artillery. It's biggest weakness is that it's useless when it comes to short range, direct combat. Soviet MCV Abilities: This unit has an Soviet Construction Yard inside which allows for expansion for the allies across the battlefield for either more resources or reducing time for forces to reach their target. Limitations: The Soviet MCV has no means of self defense, so it must have an escort before heading out. Perhaps the biggest limitation is that it's very expensive, build this unit *only* if you can spare the funds. Naval Units The Soviet Navy isn't all of that different from the Allied Navy. Though, there are some notable differences. Typhoon Attack Sub Abilities: This is the basic naval unit for the Soviet Union. The Typhoon Attack Sub has the ability to match the Allied Destroyer with it's torpedos. It can also move under enemy radar, meaning they're hidden until they move into attack. Limitations: The Tyhpoon Sub are especially vulnerable to airborne units when it ventures alone without some anti-air support (hence why the Allied Destroyer has an advantage over the Sub). Plus, this unit (like most Soviet units) they're not effective unless built in large numbers. Sea Scorpion Abilities: The Soviet Anti-Air naval unit. The Sea Scorpion is the ultimate anti-air naval unit when enemy airborne units move across water with their impressive speed and keep up with most enemy airborne units. This unit is also a small, fast moving unit making it difficult to hit. Limitation: The Sea Scorpion doesn't perform well against other naval and ground units that are in range (though it can still attack them, but their weapon has little effective against those respective units). It also has thin armor, meaning it can't take a lot of enemy fire. Giant Squid Abilities: These rare marine animals were secretly studied by Yuri who discovered that he can use his mind control technology to make these mysterious cephalapods into supreme killing machines. These units can use their massive heads to attack submerged units or the Allied Dolphin, it can also use it's long, powerful tentacles to wrap itself onto enemy vessels and destroy them (much like the Terror Drone). They're also invisible to enemy radar. Limitations: Giant Squid have problems attacking from distance, making enemy Typhoon Subs difficult to attack. They also take time to destroy enemy vessels, which can be taken off by the Allied Dolphin which something that the Squid has a problem fighting against. Dreadnaught Abilities: '''The heavy bombardment naval unit of the Soviet Union. The Dreadnaught greatly excells in destroying targets from idstance and it has a greater range then the Allied Aircraft Carrier. '''Limitations: This unit has the same problems as it's Allied counterpart, it doesn't fare well in close quarter combat, and like the Aircraft Carrier's Hornet bomber jets, The Dreadnaught's missiles are target for enemy anti-aircraft units and artillery. Amphibious Transport Abilities: This unit will allow you to transport either infantry or armored units across rough terrain or water. Good to use if you're on a mission with large areas of water. Limitations: '''Apart from it being completely defenseless, the Amphibious Transport also has limits when transporting units. It can hold a maximum of 12 infantry units (of all kinds), 6 Terror Drones, 3 Small armor units and 2 big armor units. So, depending on how big your force is, you may have to build several transports. Air Units The Soviets don't have a lot in the way of airborne units. But what this unit posted here, the Soviets only need this unit as far as air units are concerned. Kirov Airship '''Abilities: This is the Ultimate Soviet Unit. The Kirov Airship is a floating devestaor as it drops huge bombs once it's over it's intended targets and the bombs themseves can destroy vritually everything with minimal effort. It also has the best Armor rating in the game (better than the Soviet Apocalypse Tank). '''Limitations: '''The Kiriv Airship has several weaknesses. One of them is that it aimlessly drops it's bombs, that means that even friendly units can be destroyed by it's bombs. Perhaps that biggest draeback is it's speed, it moves litteraly at a snail's pace, which makes this unit a sitting duck for anti-air units and artillery, though it can take a lot of enemy fire but if the units can keep up, they can destroy the Airship before it reaches it's target. Soviet Artillery & Superweapons The Soviets have some good base artillery that can match the Allied Artillery. But because Soviet technology is more primitive than the Allies, they're a bit more complicated to use and understand. The Soviet Superweapons will help with the Soviets' direct combat strategy, with the Iron Curtain and the Nuclear Silo. Sentry Gun This is the basic base arilltery of the Soviet Union. This is great for defending the base from enemy Infantry, but it's slower to aim than the Allied Pillbox. Flak Cannon This is the Soviet anti-air artillery, the Flak Cannon is much faster than the Allied Patroit Missile Battery, though it has shorter range. Tesla Coil This is one of the Soviets' finest warfare technolgy. The Tesla Coil uses energy and sends out dangerous electrical bolts against enemy infantry and armor that does serious damage to both. A Tesla Trooper can also be used to deliver more power and range to this piece of artillery and can still allow it to operate if the base has low power. Iron Curtain The Support Device for the Soviet Union. The Iron Curtain uses a special material that renders Armored units Invulnarable for a short period of time. Nuclear Missile Silo This is the Soviet Superweapon. This uses a Nuclear missile that has an incredible area of effect that destroys anything close or on the target area and even leaves the ground raidiated for a short period of time.